Just a Meter Away
by overtlycovert
Summary: If only Ran knew...my FIRST FIC! ** Read at your own risk. *evil laughter*


**Title: **Just a Meter Away

**Genre:** romance

**Rating:** T, for some swearing, maybe 2. I forget.

**Author: **Kris a.k.a. Vixen the biologist

**Disclaimer:** None of these characters belong to me ok? Ü But that doesn't mean I can "toy around" err, "borrow" them for a while. I owe it all to the great Gosho Aoyama-san.

**Description: If only Ran knew****ONESHOT:D:D**** My first fic. R&R please!**

"Ok guys, see you tomorrow!"

"You sure you don't want to come along with us to watch Chibi-chan live?" Ayumi asked.

"Yeah Conan, this is a once in a lifetime experience!" It was during days like this where Shinichi despises being trapped in his 7-year old body more.

_Why the hell would a 17 year old want to watch a stupid show about a damn super hero__cat? And once in a lifetime? I can count with my fingers the many times I've seen that Chibi._

"I'm really sorry guys, but I promised to help Ran-neechan cook dinner today..." He just had to make an excuse. He doesn't want to experience the tremendous boredom he felt in his first Chibi-chan show.

_Flashback_

"and that ends our show today kids! Who do you love?"

"Chibi-chan!! YAY!! " screamed the children in unison.

All the while Conan is mentally tortured, staring blankly into oblivion.

_End of Flashback_

This event makes Shinichi shudder in fear and has caused a fear of shows made for children.

"Suit yourself then. But don't complain if you miss out on school tomorrow." Gonta said as they were leaving.

Conan sighed and opened the front door of the Mori Detective Agency. He dropped his bag on the sofa and went to the kitchen to see what they were having for dinner.

"Hi Conan, I didn't notice you come in…Dad's out again and won't be home until midnight again." Ran groaned.

_What'__s new__, that bastard…_

"Anyways, do you think Shinichi liked the book I gave him for his birthday? Obviously it's a novel about what else but detectives and crime, knowing that detective geek. I have no idea if he read it already though."

_Oh shoot! I forgot, it's my birthday today…wait a sec, did she just say 'gave to Shinichi?' How can that be, I'm the only Shinichi she knows…darn it._

Still stunned and baffled about who this "other Shinichi" was, all Conan could do was stare and wait for what Ran would say next.

"So, what do you think Conan?"

"I think he'll love it, especially since it was you who gave it. You're one of the special people in Shinichi's life you know." Conan said with a smile.

Ran's cheeks suddenly turned into a deep shade of crimson. She didn't notice that Conan was burning red as well.

She suddenly hugged Conan, which made him blush all the more.

"And he's special for me too .Don't tell him ok?!" Ran whispered. Conan nodded and tried to avoid eye contact with her, as his face was redder than a tomato.

"Now let's have dinner shall we? Were having ramen tonight."

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

Conan was brushing his teeth by the sink when he heard knocking on the bathroom door.

"Give me a minute or two and I'll be done neechan. " he said, thinking it was Ran.

The knocking didn't stop though. It became incessant, as if the person behind the door had something extremely urgent to say. He knew right away that whoever it was, it wasn't Ran.

Curiosity got the better of him as he decided to unlock the door to see who it really was. He dropped the toothbrush that he was holding in utter shock.

"Kaito kid…how did you get in?"

He noticed that he had a book in his hand. It was a crime novel.

"So it was you…"

Kaito kid handed the book over to Shinichi and smiled, making him feel a little uneasy.

"You should call her you know." he said blankly. He then went to the window and jumped off it, startling Shinichi. His cape glittered by the full moon that night, a very mysterious figure indeed. Conan went to the window and looked for him, but he was nowhere to be found.

"Thank you Kaito kid, thank you."

Conan finished brushing his teeth; he went to his bedroom and got his cell phone and bow tie, ready to give in to Kaito's request.

One ring, two rings. Finally on the third ring, a voice that's all too familiar greeted him.

"Hello?"

"Do you miss me?"

"Is this you detective geek?"

"The one and only. Now you haven't answered my question yet, do you miss me?"

"Why the hell would I miss you Kudo-kun?"

"I don't know…maybe because I heard from Conan that he always hears you crying at night?"

_What the…oh Conan…_

"There are lots of men I could waste my tears on Kudo, and surely it doesn't include you."

"Tsk tsk. Denial won't get you anywhere Ran-chan. By the way, thanks for the present. It means a lot to me that you bothered to get me something you know."

Ran could only blush at his comment. She had to break the silence.

"So, erm, when are you coming back? That is…if you ever plan to…not that I want you to or anything."

"Soon Ran, I promise."

_Oh Ran, if only you knew._

Sorry if you found it short. D: R&R please..please?! xD


End file.
